DISCUSIONES VARIAS
by AZCAPOTZALCO
Summary: PROPIEDAD DE CHARLOTTEJ. GRACIAS POR SU COLABORACIÓN EN ESTA HISTORIA.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCUSIONES VARIAS**

**CAP. 1 **

Estaban tumbados en su litera, con su brazo alrededor de ella y ella recostada sobre su pecho. Miraban hacia la nada, y sin nada en la cabeza llevaban descansando ya unos cinco o diez minutos. Habían construido a su alrededor una conspiración gigantesca, más aún que la de los propios cylons, los horarios de las patrullas y de las prácticas se compenetraban ahora tan bien como lo hacían ellos, jugando al escondite, dando giros y vueltas, encajando siempre para dejarles tiempo a solas, a ellos dos solos, sin nadie más. Sin casi tener que pedir permiso por atrancar la escotilla de los barracones, porque no había nadie a quién pedírselo, porque no hacía falta, porque habían y aún estaban, tejiendo un velo entre ellos y el resto del mundo, tan tupido que nadie parecía darse cuenta, y en cierto modo, era mejor que las cosas siguiesen así.

Las primeras semanas habían sido las peores, la incertidumbre, el qué dirán, el dar palos de ciego sin saber si la próxima vez que se vieran serían descubiertos por ojos inoportunos, pero poco a poco fueron haciéndolo mejor, habían probado lo que era estar juntos, lo que era tenerse el uno al otro como nunca lo habían hecho, y ya no lo dejarían escapar, era un nivel superior que nunca se habían imaginado, aunque esto último era mentira, sí se lo habían imaginado, pero aún seguían sin reconocérselo a ellos mismos, y menos al otro.

Pero ya no importaba, eran los genios del escapismo, nadie les veía juntos si no querían que así lo hicieran, jugaban al perro y al gato por los pasillos, durante las patrullas, o a la vuelta de las clases de vuelo, como siempre habían hecho, pero sabiendo lo que ahora venía a continuación. Y el que fuera un completo secreto, el que pudieran seguir comportándose como siempre, con indirectas, flirteos, piques, delante de los compañeros, en los juegos de cartas, y sin que nadie sospechase más de lo que siempre podían haber sospechado, hacía de su juego algo completamente perfecto. Eran ellos mismos, pero ya no tenían por qué esconderse el uno del otro.

De repente ella tembló, y sin decir nada se acurrucó más en él.

- ¿Tienes frío? - Preguntó Lee atrayéndola más hacia él.

Ella se rió y por fin le miró a los ojos.

- ¿A ti que te parece? Me tienes desnuda en el catre y sin nada con lo que taparme.

- Creo recordar que fuiste tú la que tiró las mantas al suelo. - Afirmó él intentando no sonreír demasiado.

- Bueno, entonces molestaban un poco, pero podías haber tenido la delicadeza de volver a subirlas. Llevo diez minutos muriéndome de frío!

Lee puso los ojos en blanco y la abrazó con más fuerza.

- Sí, lo hice a propósito, así de esta forma puedo aprovecharme más de ti.

- Y dejarme sin aire, de paso. - Dijo ella en una carcajada. - Venga, haz algo productivo y coge las mantas.

Lee quitó el brazo de alrededor de ella y sin bajar los pies al suelo se giró a coger el montón de ropa que había tirado en el suelo. No sólo estaban las mantas, si no también la ropa de ella, y la de él, esparcidas sin ningún cuidado por el piso.

- Un día de estos vas a terminar mandando mi ropa interior a la otra punta de la habitación... - Seguía comentando él ya con casi todo cogido. - Y me tendrás que explicar cómo narices lo haces estando en estas literas tan ¡AUCH!

Lee se giró de golpe y la miró inquisitivo.

- Kara¿me has dado en el culo?

Ella sonrió ante su pregunta, poniendo la mirada perversa que tenía siempre que estaba maquinando algo.

- Sólo estaba pensando... estaba pensando en cómo te quedaría un tatuaje.

- Sí, claro, tiene mucho sentido, pensar en tatuajes y darme en el culo. Vamos, a mi me pasa lo mismo. - Dijo él volviendo a su sitio, tirando toda la ropa sobre ellos, y estirando la manta como podía.

- No, te he pegado en el culo porque te estaba mirando el culo. - Respondió Kara como si la explicación fuera totalmente innecesaria. - Y te miraba el culo porque ahí es donde pensaba que podía ir el tatuaje. - Terminó de explicar ante la mirada que él la estaba dirigiendo.

- Tiene mucho sentido, no te digo que no. - Dijo Lee terminado de acomodarse y volviendo a pasar su brazo alrededor de ella.

- Sí. Mucho. ¿Y bien? - Preguntó Kara girándose un poco para mirarle.

- Y bien ¿qué?

- Y bien ¿qué si te animas con lo del tatuaje?

Lee la miró serio.

- ¿Estás hablando...?

- ... en serio, sí. Tatuaje, en tu culo. ¿Qué me dices?

Se veía que ella lo estaba pasando bien, sonreía, y eso a él le gustaba, le seguiría el juego, como siempre hacía, porque estas discusiones siempre eran divertidas. Era algo que se les daba muy bien, discutir, y lo seguían haciendo, como habían hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque claro está que las discusiones sobre cosas triviales como ésta, eran siempre mucho mejores que las que les hacían querer pegarse un puñetazo en la nariz.

- A ver, voy a arriesgarme y preguntaré. ¿Qué clase de tatuaje? Porque ahora no me vengas diciendo que no lo habías siquiera pensado. - Le dio unos golpes con el dedo índice en la frente. - Esa cabecita no deja nunca nada al azar.

- Mmmmm. - Durante unos segundos Kara hizo ver que estaba meditando bien lo que tenía que decir, o lo que estaba pensando. Ni uno ni lo otro, ella rara vez meditaba lo que decía y rara vez decía algo si no lo tenía ya pensado. Pero él le siguió el juego, y esperó. - ¿Qué te parece algo así como...?

Kara le miró, haciéndose la interesante, puso las manos frente a ella como quien presenta un cuadro o cualquier invento a una multitud, quizás en letras de neón.

- Algo así como "Propiedad de Starbuck". O si lo prefieres "Apollo: propiedad de Starbuck". Aunque no sé qué sentido tendría grabarte tu propio nombre en tu culo, yo me decanto más por la primera opción, unas letras que queden bien, con gusto...

Hubiese seguido hablando si él no la hubiese cortado.

- Espera, espera¿lo estás diciendo en serio? - Parecía ligeramente indignado, aunque ni ella ni él sabrían si era indignación fingida o de verdad lo estaba. - ¿Me estás diciendo, en serio, no en broma, que me tatúe en el culo que soy de tu propiedad?

- Eso es. - Respondió ella con suficiencia.

- Ni en sueños.

- Tarde, en sueños ya lo tienes, ahí bien que se vea, por eso sé que te quedaría bien.

- Ni de coña.

- Venga¿qué te cuesta? - Parecía una niña pequeña, sabía que él nunca diría que sí, tampoco es que ella lo dijese muy en serio, pero la situación era graciosa, así que no iba a dejarla escapar mientras pudiese.

- A ver.. déjame pensar, buscar a alguien que haga tatuajes, tener que ir a hacerlo, y ... vamos, que no, además ¿qué sentido tendría que me escribiese eso?

- Sencillo¿qué sentido va a tener? Está bien claro.

- ¿De tu propiedad?

- Así es.

- JA!

- Ni JA! ni JE¿A caso dudas que seas de mi propiedad? - Kara se incorporó un poco y le miró frunciendo los labios.

- ¿A caso soy un objeto? - Le preguntó él un poco divertido.

- Eso es lo de menos.

- Bueno, entonces lo de más, sería, por ejemplo, cómo narices iba a explicar por ahí el tener esa frase escrita en el culo. - Empezaba a ser divertido, estas discusiones siempre eran divertidas.

- ¿Y por qué tendrías que explicárselo a nadie?

- "Propiedad de Starbuck" - Repitió él haciendo el mismo gesto que ella con las manos. - Lo único que falta es que añada tu número de identificación, por si me pierdo.

- Bueno, no lo tiene por qué ver nadie. ¿O es que vas por ahí enseñándole el culo a más gente? - Le miró indignada. - Creía que yo era la única que tenía ese privilegio, Capitán.

- Que yo sepa, en las duchas hay más gente que tu.

- Sí, bueno, esa es otra.

- ¿Esa es otra?

- No tendrías tanto problema si no fueras por ahí luciéndote como te luces. - Respondió ella mirando de nuevo al frente.

- ¿Luciéndome cómo me luzco¿De qué estás hablando?

- De tu usual manía de ir medio desnudo por todos los sitios. Con una mini-toalla que casi no te puedes ni sujetar.

Lee comenzó entonces a reírse.

- ¿Te hace gracia? - Le preguntó ella un poco indignada.

- Bastante. Sí. ¿Te fijabas mucho en mi mini-toalla antes? - Le preguntó él con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Kara puso los ojos en blanco. "Bieeeen." Se suponía que los dos tenían una especie de acuerdo pactado, algo como no admitir lo que siempre había habido entre ellos. Tenerlo como algo que había surgido, para los dos a la vez, en el mismo momento, así ninguno de los dos ganaba ni perdía, un empate, así de simple.

- Esa no es la cuestión. - Contestó ella.

- Claro que lo es. - Lee se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso largo en los labios. Él también tenía presente ese pacto no firmado. Se separó de ella y la miró sonriente. - ¿No veías que era una indirecta para que tu empezases a utilizar también esas mini-toallas?

Kara emitió una risita involuntaria ante sus palabras.

- Vaya tonto que eres. - Le dijo sin dejar de reírse.

Se miraron durante unos segundos sin dejar de sonreír. Era uno de esos momentos en los que no se daban cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba por ellos, sólo se veían los dos en los ojos del otro. Sonriendo. En silencio. Mirándose.

- Entonces ¿qué¿Te animas a lo del tatuaje? - Le volvió a preguntar ella rompiendo el momento.

Lee se reclinó hacia atrás y la miró serio.

- Ni lo sueñes Starbuck.

- Como ya te he dicho, para eso ya es un poco tarde. - Le respondió ella con una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios.


	2. Chapter 2

Lee caminaba por los pasillos de Galactica ojeando los informes que llevaba mirando durante todo el día, no era capaz de hacer cuadrar las cosas, y la saturación que estaba presente en su cabeza era cada vez mayor.

- Esto no es posible. - Murmuraba mientras giraba una esquina y seguía caminado, sin mirar ya hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo. - El genio que tuvo la idea de aumentar estas horas - decía mientras marcaba con un bolígrafo una columna del gráfico que estaba mirando - y reducir el número de Raptors en cada - sus murmullos se perdían entre el rasgar del bolígrafo en el papel, sin dejar de caminar ni un momento.

Siguió andando, quizás ya se había pasado el desvío hacia su destino, pero tampoco tenía aún nada decente que entregarle a su padre, así que no le daba mayor importancia.

De repente escuchó una voz estridente venir del fondo del corredor. Los pilotos se lo debían de estar pasando bien, y él teniendo que hacer ese maldito trabajo. Tapó el bolígrafo y siguió caminando mirando por encima las hojas, cuando llegó cerca de la sala de recreo pudo escuchar de nuevo una voz conocida hablando alto, dio unos pasos más hasta encontrarse con una sala llena de gente, riendo o aburriéndose, según el momento de embriaguez en el que se encontrasen. Ella aún estaba en la fase divertida.

- ¿Dices que en Nube 9 puedo encontrar entonces a alguien que los haga?

- En principio sí, luego no te sé decir a dónde tendrás que ir. Pero allí conozco a un tío que te podría dar una ligera idea de todo lo que quieras saber antes.

- Bien. Siempre hay que tener contactos en todas partes. - Kara bebió un trago de la jarra que tenía en la mano. - Tu me ayudas a mí, yo te ayudo a ti...

- Como la mafia. - Respondió el piloto con el que estaba hablando.

- Sí, algo así. - Afirmó ella riéndose.

- ¿Teniente Thrace, puedo hablar con Ud. un momento? - La voz de Lee apareció de repente de la nada. Kara dio un bote en la silla al oírle, parecía serio, o molesto, no lo tenía claro.

Se giró y le vio en la puerta, no muy lejos de donde ella estaba.

"Mejor no dar mucho la nota." Pensó Kara para sí. Se rió ante ese pensamiento tan impropio de ella y le dio otro trago a lo que estaba bebiendo. Dejó la jarra en la mesa y se levantó.

- Quien toque mi jarra, está muerto. - Advirtió a los que parecían escucharla. Y tras eso salió hacia donde estaba Lee, cada vez con una expresión más molesta en la cara.

Lee la tomó del brazo sin hacerlo notar mucho y la empezó a arrastrar por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Preguntó Kara un poco molesta por su comportamiento.

- ¿Cuánto llevas allí? - Preguntó él sin responder a su pregunta.

- Ni media hora, ¿qué pasa? - Ya empezaba a ser un poco irritante.

- ¿Y ya has sido capaz de montar una conspiración de tal calibre? Sorprendente. - Respondió Lee sin contestar nada en realidad.

Kara se revolvió un poco hasta soltarse de él.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó parándose en medio del pasillo y mirándole.

- ¿Haces el favor de venir conmigo y no montar un escándalo aquí en medio?

- No iba a montar ningún escándalo. Y no voy contigo a ningún sitio hasta que no me digas qué coño quieres. - Respondió ella mirándole con los labios fruncidos.

Lee suspiró ante lo evidente, ella no iría a ningún sitio si no le decía qué pasaba. Bueno, le tendría que decir algo. Se inclinó un poco para que sus susurros fueran audibles sólo para ella y sonrió como sólo él sabía sonreír.

- Meterte la lengua hasta la tráquea. Supongo que no querrás montar una escenita aquí en medio.

Kara sonrió y se mordió el labio ante la imagen que él le había proporcionado.

- Sabes demasiado bien cómo convencerme a estas alturas, ¿verdad?

- Hago lo que puedo. - Dijo Lee volviendo a tomarla del brazo y llevándola hasta una sala un poco alejada de donde estaban.

Cuando pasaron dentro Lee cerró la puerta tras de sí, la atrancó y se dirigió hasta una silla para dejar los papeles. Cuando se giró, la cara que vio ella no era la de un hombre que estaba dispuesto a hacer nada deshonesto en ese momento. Parecía un poco cabreado.

- !¿Tu estás loca?¡ - Preguntó Lee casi gritando. - Porque si te crees que yo soy tonto es que un poco loca sí que lo tienes que estar.

- Me has mentido. - Respondió ella cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la pared.

- Sí, bueno, y tu andas por ahí haciendo planes a mis espaldas. - Lee se giró enfadado para luego volver a mirarla. - Si por un segundo, un único segundo, se te ha pasado por la cabeza que podías salirte con la tuya, estás muy equivocada Thrace, muy equivocada! - Dijo mientras la amenazaba señalándola con el dedo.

- ¡¿Pero de qué narices me estás hablando! - Preguntó ella alzando por primera vez la voz.

- ¿Nube 9? - Lee resopló ante sus palabras. - ¿En serio crees que no llevo siguiendo la pista de tus "investigaciones" desde que se te ocurrió esa maravillosa idea?

- Oh... - El rostro de Kara cayó en la cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Sí! Oh! Exacto! Y eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir! Oh!

- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Ahora no voy a poder hablar de nada con nadie sólo por que a ti no te guste? - Respondió ella haciéndose la loca.

Sabía hacerse la loca bastante bien, y eso a veces le molestaba un poco, sobre todo cuando lo hacía con él.

Lee intentó calmarse, respiró tranquilo, y se acercó a ella.

- Entonces, ¿puedes decirme qué pasa con Nube 9? - Le preguntó intentando mantener la calma.

- No pasa nada con Nube 9. - Respondió ella sin inmutarse.

- Kara, - dijo él haciendo una mueca con la boca - no tengo ganas de ponerme a gritar de nuevo, me duele la cabeza, tengo todo el papeleo a medias, nada cuadra, y ahora ni tu siquiera cuadras.

- ¿Yo no cuadro? ¿A caso tengo que cuadrar en algo? - Preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Es una forma de hablar, venga, dime...

- ¿Para qué necesitas que te diga nada? Ya estás diciendo que sabes todo lo que está pasando. - Respondió ella provocándole.

- Eres imposible.

- Y tu un metomentodo.

- Me meto en todo lo que me concierne.

- ¿Y quién te dice que esto te concierne?

- Mi culo me concierne.

- Sí, tu culo es muy bonito. Eso nadie lo está cuestionando.

- Kara! - Respondió él moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

Kara empezó a reírse mientras le miraba.

- ¿Tienes miedo? - Preguntó ella.

Lee se giró hacia ella al oír su pregunta.

- ¿De ti? - Preguntó él esperando a que ella afirmase con la cabeza. - Si te digo la verdad... mucho.

Kara se acercó a él y le miró sonriendo, sin que Lee se lo esperase le dio un cachete en el culo y luego un beso en los labios.

- Pues no tienes por qué. - Respondió ella pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

- ¿Sabes? Ahora tengo más miedo que antes. - Se inclinó a besarla y pasando sus manos por su espalda la sujeto por el trasero y la alzó mientras la seguía besando.

Cuando se separaron, él la siguió sosteniendo en alto durante unos segundos.

- ¿Sabes que tu también deberías tenerme miedo? - Le dijo a ella con una sonrisa extraña en los labios.

- ¿Yo a ti? Déjame dudarlo. - Respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír.

- Tú juega conmigo. - Le dijo él como amenaza.

- Ya sabes lo que me gusta jugar.

Lee la bajó al suelo y le dio otro beso en los labios. Se soltó de ella y se giró para coger sus papeles. Antes de irse fue él el que le dio un cachete a ella en el culo.

- Tú sabrás lo que haces. - Terminó diciendo él antes de salir por la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta tumbada en su litera, con un cigarro en la boca y los ojos cerrados. De vez en cuando los abría para ver cómo el humo inundaba sus ojos, intentando en vano conseguir formar círculos perfectos en su subida.

Intentaba mantener la mente lo más libre posible de problemas, de pensamientos, concentrándose en la niebla que la estaba rodeando, y pensando a ratos y sólo por unos segundos lo que se iban a molestar todos cuando entrasen a los barracones y se encontrasen con un ambiente tan cargado. A decir verdad, eso la hacía reír para sus adentros, y disfrutaba más aún de lo que estaba haciendo.

Dio otra bocanada de humo al cigarro y dejó su brazo colgando fuera de la litera, cerró los ojos, y tras esperar unos largos segundos expulsó de sus pulmones el contenido asfixiante que la estaba comiendo por dentro.

Sonrió y se quedó lo más quieta que pudo, su sonrisa posiblemente parecería estúpida a cualquiera que la pudiese ver, pero sólo era una sonrisa de tranquilidad, y lo que estaba fumando era por completo algo legal en toda la flota. Ese pensamiento hizo que su sonrisa se hiciese aún más patente y entonces hasta ella misma se sintió estúpida, pero no le importó lo más mínimo.

Pensaba en cuánto le gustaría poder estar allí horas y horas, sin hacer nada, y echó de menos su música, como echaba de menos tantas otras cosas desde hacía tanto tiempo. En su cabeza se empezó a formar una melodía que siempre venía a ella cuando menos lo esperaba, y se hubiese puesto a cantar en voz baja si no hubiese sentido que alguien estaba allí también.

El primer indicio de otra presencia en la habitación había sido directamente sentir su mano arrebatándole con cuidado el cigarro de los dedos, pero ella siguió sin abrir los ojos, sonrió más aún, y le pudo ver frente a ella aun sin estar viéndole de verdad.

- Estás ahumando todos los barracones. Los pilotos se pondrán furiosos. – La voz de él le llegaba como desde otro mundo.

- Si los pilotos me importasen los más mínimo, me preocuparía algo. – Le dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír y sin mirarle una sola vez.

- Ya, a veces lo olvido, no te importa nadie excepto tu misma.

- ¿Me estás llamando insensible? – Dijo ella sin perder la sonrisa.

- Egocéntrica, más bien. – Concretó él mirándola desde lo alto.

Entonces por fin abrió los ojos, y le vio de pie, fumando el cigarro que le había arrebatado, y sin dejar de mirarla sin casi expresión alguna en el rostro.

- Dijo el señor modesto en persona... – Comentó ella con aire de burla.

- Más modesto que tú, de eso puedes estar segura. – Le dio otra calada más al cigarro y expulsó el humo formando alguna figura extraña pero ligeramente conseguida.

- Permite que lo dude. – Ella extendió la mano y le requirió lo que era suyo. – ¿Me puedes devolver el cigarro?

- No. – Fue una respuesta seca y cortante.

- Muy bien, recuerda esa respuesta para la próxima vez que me pidas algo.- Y dicho esto se giró y le dio la espalda.

Sintió cómo se sentaba a la orilla de su litera, y cómo se inclinaba hacia atrás aplastando sus piernas ligeramente. Pero ella no se movió, y no le miró. Al rato pudo oír el crujir de unos papeles cerca de su cara, para cuando abrió los ojos le vio medio tumbado a lo ancho del colchón, mostrándole unas hojas, y frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó ella sin mucho interés.

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo. – Le dio otra calada al cigarro, el cual ya se estaba consumiendo, y se aclaró la garganta llevándose las hojas para poder leerlas. – _"Vuelo programado a Nube 9. Salida en 72 horas..."_ ¿Quieres que siga, o ya te he refrescado la memoria? – Al ver que ella no contestaba añadió un detalle más. – Creo que el nombre que figura aquí al lado es el tuyo. "Teniente Kara Thrace". O quizás sea una errata, porque más bien debería poner algo como "arpía mentirosa".

Kara le miró entonces realmente molesta por su comentario.

- ¿Eso crees? Pues recuerda también ese comentario la próxima vez que quieras algo de mi. Quizás esta "arpía mentirosa" se comporte como lo que es y te mande a la mierda. – De repente se había enfadado y parecía en serio.

- No te enfades, venga... – Cogió lo que quedaba del cigarro y se lo pasó. – Al menos he conseguido que me prestes atención.

- Con esos comentarios, procura que la atención que te preste no sea apagarte esto en un ojo. – Dijo ella dándole una última calada y apagando el cigarro en un cenicero que tenía en el estante de la litera.

- Uff, Por eso estarías en prisión... deja que cuente...

- Oh! ¿Sabes contar? – Preguntó ella sin dejarle terminar.

- Muy graciosa. – Dijo con una carcajada mientras se acomodaba mejor en la litera, sin cambiarse de sitio. – He aprendido hasta el 100, ha sido una suerte que tu viaje sea sólo en 72 horas, si no igual me hubieses podido dar esquinazo.

- Ohhhh Mi pequeñín ya sabe contar hasta el 100. Recuérdame que te haga un regalo. – Comentó ella con sorna fingida.

- ¿A qué vas a Nube 9? – Preguntó él por fin, dejando ya de jugar a dar rodeos como siempre hacían.

- A nada. Es Nube 9. No se va a nada. – Respondió ella sin mirarle.

- ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?

- No he tenido tiempo para hacerlo.

- Sí, ¿estás segura?

- Sí, ¿por qué no lo iba a estar?

- Porque tu no sueles hacer viajes planeados de antemano. Si hasta cuando tienes días libres dejas las reservas para el último momento! Kara, has llegado a tener que quedarte por fuerza en Galactica durante días, sin estar de servicio, por olvidarte hacer una simple llamada, 72 horas es mucho tiempo para ti. Y eso no me da buena espina.

- Puede que esté aprendiendo de ti. Ya sabes, todo lo malo se pega. – Dijo ella mirándole de nuevo con una sonrisa y girándose un poco para no estar tan de lado.

- ¿Qué hay dentro de 72 horas en Nube 9? – Siguió preguntando él.

- Nada. ¿Qué va a haber? – Volvió a responder ella.

- Bien. Nada. ¿Lo mismo "nada" de lo que estuviste hablando hace dos días con Gaeta? – Tuvo por fin que soltar ante la cara de fingida indignación que estaba poniendo ella.

- Lee, ¿me estás espiando? ¿Te abreves a espiarme? ¿A mi?

- Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, no soy tonto, y sé que algo tramas. – Vio que ella ponía los ojos en blanco, pero seguía sin decir nada. - ¿De qué hablabas con él?

- No sé, de muchas cosas, cuando Gaeta se suelta tiene mucha conversación.

- ¿Y concretamente?

- Concretamente, mmmmm, creo que estuvimos hablando del tiempo.

Lee comenzó a reírse, se inclinó más hacia atrás intentando no aplastar sus piernas con su peso, pero mientras ella no se quejase, ahí se iba a quedar.

- ¿En serio me estás diciendo que estuvisteis hablando del tiempo? – Era muy gracioso. – Estamos en medio del espacio, el tiempo suele ser "oscuridad por todas partes con periodos de luz fluorescente", ¿eso da para cuánto? ¿5 minutos de charla?

- ¿No me digas que también me has cronometrado? – Medio afirmó bastante indignada. – Lee Adama, debería darte vergüenza.

- Me da tanta vergüenza como la que sientes tu por decir esas mentiras.

- No te estoy mintiendo.

- Sí, ¿y qué más? – Le preguntó a ella sin hacer caso a lo que decía y sonriéndola de medio lado.

- Muy bien genio, ata cabos, hablar del tiempo, Nube 9, la única puta nave de toda la flota con sol artificial.

- Vale, con eso tienes conversación para 10 minutos. Ya te quedan unos 45 más o menos.

- Pero qué cabrón! En serio me has cronometrado! – Dijo ella incorporándose de repente y haciendo así que él perdiese ligeramente el equilibrio.

- ¿Qué quieres? Ya deberías saber cómo van las cosas, tu te escondes y yo te busco. Casi podría asegurar que tú marcaste esas reglas. Si crees que puedes darme esquinazo aquí, lo llevas claro.

- Bien, entonces deberías hacer mejor los deberes. Si hicieras mejor tu trabajo, sabrías que están preparando un nuevo sistema para controlar el tiempo en esa nave.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, en serio. ¿Por qué crees que quiero ir? Después de siglos se han dado cuenta de que la gente está volviéndose loca, se pasan la vida en naves bajo la luz de los focos, y el poco tiempo que tienen los pocos con algo de suerte, les plantan bajo un sol gigantesco. Hasta el más alegre de los mortales acabaría deprimido ante una luz eterna.

- ¿Sabes que tus razonamientos son bastante extraños para el resto del mundo que no eres tu? – Dijo él mientras ella le miraba arqueando una ceja. – A la gente le gusta el sol, no sé si lo sabías, por eso hicieron Nube 9.

- La gente es tonta, no sé si sabías tu ese pequeño detalle.

- Y tu eres la más lista de todas las colonias.

- Quizás la más realista, para qué te voy a mentir. – Le miró al ver que él ponía cara de no creérselo mucho. – La decisión que han tomado te lo puede confirmar, ¿no? Van a probar un nuevo sistema de lluvia artificial.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó él incrédulo.

- Sí, de verdad. Ya te lo he dicho, la luz eterna vuelve a la gente chiflada, todos los días el mismo tiempo, las mismas horas de luz y de noche, el mismo calor, si eso fuera normal, los Dioses lo hubieran hecho ellos mismos en un principio.

- Entonces quieres ir a Nube 9 para ver llover.

- Así es. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Lee también la sonrió. Se movió de su sitio y se tumbó como pudo al lado suyo, frente a frente, apartándole un mechón rubio que le caía sobre los ojos.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? – Le dijo con voz calmada.

- Vaya, ¿ya no estás enfadado? – Le preguntó ella evitando su pregunta.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Volvió a preguntar él. Pasando la mano por su cintura y enredando sus piernas con las de ella.

- Veo que ya no estás enfadado. – Le dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué no contestas a mi pregunta? – Dijo él con un tono rayando un poco en lo molesto.

Kara se acercó más a él y pasando su mano por su pelo le atrajo hacia ella para besarle.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – Preguntó ella en un susurro. – ¿Caminar bajo la lluvia? – Le dio otro beso en la boca. - ¿Hasta quedar completamente empapados? – Sus lenguas se enredaban como lo hacían las palabras de ella en su cabeza. Sus piernas y sus manos también seguían el mismo camino. - ¿Qué me dices?

- Me encantaría. – Respondió Lee en un susurro que no sabía muy bien de dónde salía.


	4. Chapter 4

Llevaba más de una hora apoyada contra la pared del edificio. La verdad, ya casi no sentía las piernas, pero en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza sentarse en el suelo. Esperaba a que llegase, pero no lo hacía, y mirar de un lado a otro con la esperanza de verle llegar, caminando por la calle desierta, no la ayudaba mucho a tranquilizarse.

Había sido un golpe para ella cuando él le dijo que no podría ir en su vuelo, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero intentaría acabar con ellas lo antes que pudiese. Había hecho una reserva para el vuelo siguiente, así que todo estaba solucionado.

Sí, solucionado, pero eso no la había dejado tranquila, y ahora le daba vueltas en la cabeza a todo el asunto, sintiéndose extrañamente mal, no por el hecho de que él fuera a tardar, si no porque a ella le importase tanto que tardase. Ella no era así, y eso la comía por dentro, hasta volverse algo tan insoportable de aguantar como pasarse más de una hora de pie sin moverse.

--------------------------------------------------------

_  
- He hecho la reserva. - Dijo él mientras le pasaba un papel a ella._

Kara dejó al lado del cuenco la cuchara que estaba utilizando para tomar el supuesto líquido que llamaban sopa y tomó el papel en sus manos.

- Pero este no es... - No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase.

- Lo sé, lo siento, los últimos días he estado muy ocupado, no creo que pueda tomarme todo el día de mañana libre, tendré que llegar un poco más tarde. - Dijo él tomando un poco de comida de su plato.

- ¿Esto es "un poco más tarde" para ti? - Preguntó ella mirando de nuevo la hoja, por si había leído mal. - Esto es casi 4 horas más tarde que el mío. Y entre una cosa y otra, cuando por fin llegues, serán las tantas.

- Bueno, la vuelta no es hasta el día siguiente, aun tendremos bastante tiempo.

- Ya, pero.

- ¿Ya, pero qué? En un principio tenías pensado ir sola, no te pasará nada por estar 4 horas sin tenerme a mi dándote la brasa, ¿no? - Le respondió él sonriéndole.

Ella le miró entornando los ojos.

- Sabes que no es eso. - Le dijo ella.

- ¿Qué no pensabas ir sola? - Él seguía sonriendo. - Primera noticia que tengo.

- Bien, me gusta ver que me tomas a risa. Luego te quejarás de que soy una insensible. - Dijo ella molesta.

- Egocéntrica, me quejo de que eres una egocéntrica, no una insensible. - La corrigió él antes de tomar otro bocado.

Kara dejó de nuevo el papel sobre la mesa doblándolo con cuidado. Volvió a tomar la cuchara, y siguió con la sopa.

- Además, es mejor así, que nos vean irnos juntos a Nube 9, volver juntos, estando también el hecho que allí podemos encontrarnos a alguien, quizás no es buena idea.

Dejó caer la cuchara ante las palabras de Lee.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- Sí, ¿por qué te sorprende? - Le preguntó él intentado comprender la cara que ella estaba poniendo.

- Porque eso es de gilipollas! Comemos casi siempre juntos, coincidimos en el gimnasio demasiadas veces, hasta dormimos en los mismos barracones, y eso sin contar todo lo referente al trabajo y alguna que otra partida de Triad. Por los Dioses! Eres mi sombra! ¿Crees que a alguien le va a extrañar que vayamos juntos a Nube 9?

- Te has olvidado mencionar las veces que nos dedicamos a follar. - Comentó él en voz todavía más baja que la que había utilizado hasta el momento.

- Ahí nadie nos ve. Y de eso nunca me olvido. - Le respondió ella con una mezcla de sonrisa y enfado que era difícil dejar pasar desapercibida.

Lee le devolvió la sonrisa y apartó el plato ya vacío ante él.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que llegue más tarde? - Preguntó curioso. Pero ella no contestó, siguió tomando la sopa hasta que el cuenco quedó por completo vacío. Cuando terminó vio que él la seguía mirando. - ¿Y bien?

- ¿Bien qué? - Preguntó ella como si no supiese de qué le hablaba.

- ¿Qué por qué te molesta tanto?

- No me molesta. - Respondió ella como si nada.

- Ah! Entonces los pucheros de antes eran por culpa de la sopa. - Comentó él con un poco de sorna.

- Yo no pongo pucheros! - Se quejó ella un poco molesta.

- Sí que los pones, muchas veces, y estás muy mona cuando lo haces. - Le respondió él divertido, al ver lo que le estaba molestando a ella el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación.

- No me importa que vayas a tardar. - Dijo entonces ella, en un intento vano por ganar la ronda.

- Me alegro. - Lee miró el reloj y se levantó de la mesa, cogiendo el papel que ella había dejado doblado a su lado. - En serio.

Kara no le miró marcharse, siguió con la vista fija en el cuenco de sopa vacía. Ella no hacía pucheros, y ella también se alegraba.

--------------------------------------------------------

Pero no se alegraba, y estaba empezando a pensar que en su rostro no es que no hubiese pucheros, si no que en ese momento su rostro había desaparecido por completo bajo ellos.

Había soñado durante días con estar donde estaba, allí mismo, viendo cambiar el tiempo, esperando la lluvia, estando bajo ella un buen rato, y ahora era lo que menos le importaba. Y eso la ponía furiosa, tenía ganas de volver a Galactica, meterse en la Sala de Tiro, y quedarse sorda ante los disparos de su arma.

- Maldito capullo. - Suspiró para ella mientras movía la vista de forma casi inconsciente.

El cielo había empezado a cambiar levemente de color hacía al menos unos 20 minutos, habían aparecido una nubes demasiado grises sobre ella, deformes, mal conseguidas, no era lo que podría llamarse un buen trabajo en toda regla, pero quizá fuese mejor que nada.

Y ella debería estar disfrutándolo, sentada en el suelo, o en la hierba de algún jardín cercano, mirando al cielo y viendo aparecer poco a poco las nubes que supuestamente debían clamar lluvia. Y no allí medio escondida, esperando a que él llegase, como una tonta. Debería estar disfrutando, y no escapando de la gente por ningún motivo.

Le dio un golpe a la pared y por fin decidió sentarse.

"Que le jodan. ¿Se cree que vivo para él? Le veo todos los putos días, en buena hora le pedí que viniese conmigo."

La furia podía hacer buen efecto, podía ayudarla, la gente decía que estar furioso era malo, pero no lo era, la mayor parte de las veces era lo mejor que podía pasarte para poder continuar adelante sin ningún problema. Pero ya sabíamos que la gente era idiota.

Miró al cielo, y quiso ver una forma en la nube que lo cubría todo. El efecto era horrible, estaba fatal conseguido, eran un desastre diseñando las cosas. Apoyó las manos en el escalón sobre el que estaba y se inclinó hacia atrás, no tuvo tiempo de ver venir la primera gota que cayó sobre su rostro. Entonces, siguiendo a esa gota, otras dos hicieron impacto sobre ella, se llevó la mano a la cara, y se limpió el agua con un dedo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, probó el líquido, esperaba que no fuera tóxico, bueno, no podía serlo, lo único que faltaba era que los genios que habían diseñado este desastre hicieran caer lluvia ácida sobre todo el mundo.

Por un momento el agua cesó de caer.

"Perfecto, además de un desastre con las cosas, unos completos incompetentes."

Pero sin darse cuenta, había dejado de mirar buscando a nadie, y había pasado a mirar al cielo, los problemas se habían ocultado por un rato, y su cabeza se encontraba todo lo tranquila que podía encontrarse siendo ella.

Escrutó el cielo, como si así fuera a conseguir encontrar el sitio por el que caían las gotas, o al menos ver el motivo por el que habían parado. Se levantó de su sitio y se apartó un poco más del edificio, llevándose las manos a la cara respiró profundo y se estiró lo que pudo en ese gesto. Y fue entonces cuando empezó a llover en serio. Rápidamente giró el rostro al cielo, y vio las gotas caer desde un plano por completo olvidado para ella. Sintió extraña la sensación de esos pequeños alfileres clavándose en su piel, pero le gustó, y entonces sí que podría haber afirmado que se había olvidado de todo lo que le molestaba, si en ese momento hubiese recordado que algo le estaba molestando. Volvió más la cabeza y cerró los ojos, bajo la lluvia, con las manos extendidas lo más que podía para sentir el frío líquido en ellas.

Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

Cuando la vio plantada bajo la lluvia no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen. Los brazos extendidos y las palmas hacia el cielo. La cabeza vuelta, sintiendo lo que él estaba sintiendo pero con más intensidad. Y fue extraño, bueno, quizás no tanto, pero quiso echar a correr hacia ella y tomarla en brazos allí mismo. Aún así, siguió caminando, su ropa estaba chorreando, tanto como lo podía estar la de ella, con una cazadora negra que podría ser en realidad de cualquier color, y el pelo rubio, suelto por los hombros y ya casi por completo empapado.

Fue cuando bajó la vista cuando le vio, le dolía un poco el cuello de estar mirando hacia arriba, y notaba las piernas cansadas de todo el tiempo que había estado de pie. Andaba tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos de la pseudo-gabardina, y el pelo como puntas de lo mojado que estaba. Sabía que estaba enfadada con él, pero no le daba mucha importancia al asunto en estos momentos.

Le pareció que él la estaba sonriendo, ella ya se veía a su lado


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**_  
_

_Se alejó de su despacho con paso tranquilo, tenía las piernas entumecidas de estar tanto tiempo sentado, trabajando con miles de papeles que no se pondrían en orden ni en cien años. Caminaba arrastrando los pies y pensando en si era una buena idea ir ahora al gimnasio, en verdad, no tenía muchas ganas. La idea de tumbarse en su litera y cerrar los ojos era mucho más apetecible que ponerse a hacer ejercicio. Pero a veces se veía que era un poco masoca._

_Pasó por los barracones para cambiarse de ropa, no había nadie, abrió su taquilla y recogió su bolsa de deporte, sacó unos pantalones grises y los cambió por los azules del uniforme que tenía puestos en ese momento. Se quitó la chaqueta azul y la tiró sin cuidado dentro del hueco donde estaban sus cosas. Estaba volviéndose un poco descuidado en algunas ocasiones, claro, todo lo malo se pega._

_Con sus pantalones de deporte puestos y las camisetas reglamentarias que ya llevaba debajo del uniforme, volvió a meter la bolsa en la taquilla y presionó levemente para que nada se cayese. Sí, todo lo malo se pegaba, podía dar fe de ello. Esperaba no convertirse en un clon de Starbuck y empezar a comportarse como ella, por lo menos aún no tenía su genio, y esperaba no llegar a tenerlo... Cualquier día de estos comenzaría a preocuparse levemente por la situación._

_No tenía ganas de ir al gimnasio¿por qué iba entonces? Recorrió todo el camino maldiciéndose por hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y hasta estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y volver a los barracones, pero siguió caminando, y siguió maldiciéndose por el sentido de la responsabilidad que tenía, con un poco de suerte, ella también conseguiría acabar con esa manía de él de ser responsable, pero entonces, no habría nada que pudiese impedir que el universo implosionase sobre sí mismo, y que se terminase la vida en todas partes._

_Entró en la habitación con aire cansado, movió la vista de un rincón a otro sin dejar de preguntarse por qué estaba allí, había varias personas en algunos aparatos, pero no demasiada gente, no lograba decidir qué hacer, vio que estaban libres las pesas y sin mirar nada más se sentó de espaldas a ellas y se tumbó en el asiento._

_Suspiró, y se volvió a maldecir por ser tan idiota. Pasando las manos por la barra separó las pesas de su soporte y empezó a hacer ejercicio._

_Ella le había visto entrar en el gimnasio, también había visto que él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, se le veía cansado, con cara de sueño, pero aún así había ido a hacer ejercicio. ¿No se cansaría nunca de llevar un horario tan milimetrado? Tenía que hacerlo todo en el momento en el que estaba planeado, trabajar cuando había que trabajar, dormir cuando había que dormir, hacer deporte, cuando había que hacer deporte, menos mal que ella conseguía desbaratar sus planes de vez en cuando, porque si no acabaría teniendo que pedir permiso por escrito y al menos por triplicado, para tener un poco de sexo._

_Ya se lo podía imaginar, él en su despacho, con todo el papeleo, y encontrarse de repente con un informe firmado por ella requiriendo sus servicios "físicos". Algún día tenía que hacerlo, lo que se iba a reír._

_Durante un buen rato ella siguió en la máquina en la que estaba ejercitando las piernas, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima ni por un segundo. Intentando no parecer demasiado descarada le miraba mientras bajaba y subía los brazos, tensando y destensando sus músculos. Dioses, lo que le hubiese gustado lanzarse sobre él en ese momento. A él le gustaba lucirse, por mucho que lo negase, y no habría nada en el universo que la hiciese pensar lo contrario._

_No fue hasta pasado un rato cuando por fin le vio levantarse pesadamente hasta quedar sentando en el sitio. Había dejado las pesas en su lugar y cerrado los ojos durante unos segundos en un movimiento cansado. Si no hubiesen estado rodeados de gente, podía jurar que hubiese saltado de la máquina en la que estaba y se hubiese sentado a horcajadas sobre él en menos de cinco segundos. Pero se contuvo, siguió con tranquilidad haciendo ejercicio, y aunque intentaba no hacerlo, imaginándose lo que podría pasar si tuviesen un poco de suerte._

_Cuando él la vio al abrir los ojos su expresión fue de sorpresa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? A esa pregunta le siguió rápidamente otra que le preocupó y le excitó casi al instante. La mirada que ella le estaba dirigiendo no era la más adecuada estando donde estaban, y menos aún habiendo más gente a su alrededor, sobre todo por ese último detalle más que nada._

_Él la sonrió y se levantó con cansancio de su sitio, sin dejar de mirarla se acercó a donde ella seguía con sus ejercicios y se colocó a su lado._

_- ¿Qué tal la rodilla? - Le preguntó él mirando cómo la flexionaba con lentitud una y otra vez._

_- En su sitio por ahora. - Respondió ella apartando tras eso la mirada de él. - ¿Ya te rindes por hoy?_

_- Me parece que sí, estoy muy cansado._

_- No vales para nada, lo sabes¿verdad?_

_- ¿No puedes estar tranquila sin estar picando siempre a la gente? - Dijo él frunciendo los labios._

_- No te estoy picando, sólo estoy constatando un hecho que es completamente cierto. - Respondió ella seria._

_A él le hubiese gustado poder decirle que eso no era precisamente lo que ella le decía cuando estaban los dos solos en los barracones, más bien era algo completamente opuesto a ese comentario. Pero no estaban en el mejor lugar para hablar sobre esas cosas._

_Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, y como siempre, él se terminó dando cuenta del motivo que le había llevado allí, a pesar del cansancio, a pesar de todo, por una cosa o por otra siempre terminaba yendo a su encuentro, no era algo planeado, era algo que ocurría, el extraño sentido del humor con el que les deleitaban los Dioses, quizás._

_- Pues nada, descansa, no te vayas a poner malo por tanto trabajo. - Comentó ella volviendo a mirarle y sonriendo de medio lado._

_- ¿Cuántos tatuajes tienes? - Preguntó él de improviso._

_Ella se paró de golpe ante la pregunta, y le miró intentando descubrir a qué venía en esos momentos, le hubiese querido decir que él ya lo sabía, que los tenía bien vistos, que por qué hacía ahora esa pregunta, pero no estaban en el mejor lugar para decir esas cosas, aunque eso último si lo podía preguntar._

_- ¿Que cuántos tatuajes tengo? - Repitió ella sin entender._

_- Sí¿cuántos tatuajes tienes? No es una pregunta tan complicada, incluso para alguien cómo tu, es suficientemente sencilla._

_Ella arqueó una ceja y frunció los labios._

_- Tres._

_- El del brazo. - Dijo Lee señalando el brazo de ella, sujeto en ese momento al lateral de la máquina._

_- Qué buen ojo tienes. - Comentó ella en tono sarcástico._

_- ¿Por qué te lo hiciste?_

_Ella le volvió a mirar extrañada. ¿A qué venía esto ahora?_

_- ¿Qué más da por qué me lo hice?_

_- No, por nada, sólo sentía curiosidad. ¿Y los otros dos?_

_- En mi nuca y en mi espalda. ¿Por qué te interesan ahora los tatuajes? - Le preguntó ella pasando sin darse cuenta del fastidio a la curiosidad._

_- Por comprender el motivo por el que alguien puede querer hacerse uno de esos. - Le explicó él como si no pasase nada._

_- Capitán¿no estará pensando en hacerse un tatuaje? - Preguntó de pronto interesada._

_- Sólo preguntaba por simple curiosidad. - Dijo él sabiendo por dónde iba a llevar ella la conversación. Pero esta vez le llevaba ventaja, estando donde estaban, no podían ponerse de nuevo a discutir sobre lo que llevaban discutiendo tan a menudo últimamente._

_- Si necesita información, o alguna sugerencia al respecto, sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que quiera¿verdad? - Dijo ella con un poco de sorna, tratándole de usted, y mirándole con cara de malas intenciones._

_- Teniente, créame, usted será la última en enterarse. - Respondió él intentando mantener la compostura y no pensar en nada indebido en ese momento._

_Dicho esto se giró para irse, no se despidieron, pero se verían luego. No tenía muy claro por qué le había sacado esa conversación y en el fondo se sintió mal por no haberle dicho aun que su vuelo se retrasaría._

------------------------------------------------------

Ella le miraba bajo la lluvia, y sus labios formaban un perfecto arco de alegría en su cara, sintió que ya no podía más, y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido, hasta que por fin llegó a ella. Sin pedir permiso, sin esperar a que ella lo viniese venir, sin importarle dónde estaban, la tomó entre sus brazos y acercándola a él todo lo que pudo la besó en los labios.

- Yo también te echaba de menos. - Comentó ella en una sonrisa un poco sorprendida por el comportamiento de él.

Él no respondió, y la siguió mirando a los ojos, sin poder apartarlos de ella, hasta seguirlos hacia el cielo, ambos mirando las gotas de lluvia que les estaban mojando.

- ¿Has visto? Está lloviendo. - Comentó ella, abrazada a él, mirando hacia arriba, los dos uno sólo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó que las gotas mojaran sus párpados, sus mejillas y sus labios, labios que él deseó secar en ese mismo instante, y que así hizo. Acercó su boca a la de ella y con cuidado probó el agua que los había tocado, y que ante su contacto se había vuelto cálida, y que ahora ardía en él.

- Estás preciosa. - Le dijo entre susurros.

- Estoy empapada. - Acertó a decir ella como pudo.

- Estás preciosa. - Volvió a decir él como si nada más que eso importase.

Pasó su mano por su cara y apartó los mechones rubios que se quedaban pegados a su rostro por la lluvia incesante, la tomó entre sus manos y la volvió a besar. Ella creyó que no podría sostenerse en pie, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando, sus piernas estaban cansadas, y lo que él estaba haciendo no la ayudaba demasiado para conseguir no perder el equilibrio.

- ¿No te preocupaba que nos pudiésemos encontrar con alguien aquí? - Le comentó ella con la respiración entrecortada.

- ¿Crees que ahora eso me importa algo? - Le dijo él dándole otro beso rápido en los labios.

Ella se quedó mirándole, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué decirle. Se perdió en sus ojos azules y con eso perdió también el habla.

- ¿En serio he conseguido dejar a Starbuck sin habla? - Preguntó él ligeramente divertido, sujetándola más contra él, casi sosteniendo el peso de ambos, sintiendo su cuerpo pegado, y su respiración errática.

Ella le sonrió, afirmando más sus manos alrededor de él debajo de su gabardina. Sí, lo había conseguido, estaba completamente sin habla, no sabía ni podía decir nada, sólo estaban ellos dos y la lluvia, nada más, rodeados por una oscuridad artificial que semejaba tormenta, y eso le pareció lo más bonito que nunca habría podido imaginar.

- Estás, completa, decidida e increíblemente preciosa. - Le volvió a decir él antes de perder el control ante lo que veía.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
